underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Carolyn Hill
Carolyn Hill is one of the main characters and a survivor of the dome in CBS' Under the Dome. She along with Alice Calvert are the mothers of Norrie Calvert-Hill. Before the Dome To Be Added Under the Dome Season 1 "Pilot" While passing through Chester's Mill, the Calvert-Hill family heard Big Jim's warning about the Dome's arrival, however they do not believe it until a transport truck crashes in front of them. Moments later, Norrie begins to have a seizure and collapses, repeating "Pink stars are falling, pink stars are falling in lines." Carolyn and Alice bring Norrie to the Sweetbriar Rose where she could eat and rest. They then listen to Duke Perkins's speech encouraging the town to stay calm and trust that the military will find a way to rescue them. "The Fire" Carolyn and her family are then seen during the bucket brigade to put out the fire at Duke's house. During the event, Carolyn and Alice take note of how well the town worked together and while back in Los Angeles they didn't even know their neighbor's names. "Manhunt" Eventually, Norrie sneaks off to attend a bonfire with some of the local teenagers. Carolyn begins to look for her and asks Rodger and Ollie if they have seen her daughter, but doesn't get any answers and is just heckled by them. Before things can escalate, Rose Twitchell steps in. Carolyn found Norrie at Joe McAlister's house. Moments after Joe and Norrie touched, they both collapsed into seizures, saying the same thing as Norrie did before. "Outbreak" Carolyn and Alice brought the pair to the hospital, where they discovered that the hospital was understaffed, and would be unable to run many of the tests that Alice requested. Alice decided to run the tests herself, but was eventually called away to attend to other patients, as she was one of the few people remaining in town with medical training. As the day went on, Carolyn began to worry about Alice working too hard, and not regulating her insulin properly. After the meningitis crisis was contained and resolved, Carolyn attempted to steal several insulin doses from the hospital, but was caught by Alice. Carolyn expressed her fear that the Dome would last forever, but Alice returned the medicine. "Blue on Blue" During Visitor's Day, Norrie was approached by her biological father, Michael Calvert. Alice and Carolyn arrived, and Norrie ran away after berating them for lying to her by keeping her father's identity from her. When it was discovered that the military planned to launch a missile at the Dome, the town evacuated into the tunnels beneath the city. Alice and Carolyn panicked as time went on and Norrie and Joe had not arrived. They planned to go out to search for them, but are stopped by two deputies, Carter Thibodeau and Dell. "The Endless Thirst" The Dome remained intact after the detonation of the missile, and Alice and Carolyn reunited with Norrie and Joe. Shortly after, Alice became delirious, having missed so many insulin injections. She stepped onto a road and was nearly killed by a truck, which veered off and hit the water tower. Alice was taken to the hospital, where Nurse Adams revealed that there was no insulin left: many diabetics lived in Chester's Mill, and a large supply of it was taken and destroyed by Lester Coggins during the meningitis outbreak. Norrie, determined not to let her mother die, stole the hospital records of the diabetic patients, and set out to find insulin for her mother. She returned with some, saving her mother.Carolyn and her family returned to Joe's house. "Imperfect Circles" The next day, Julia Shumway and Barbie brought Julia's pregnant neighbor, Harriet, who was going into labor. Alice helped coach Barbie through the delivery after Alice felt too unwell to deliver the baby herself. Shortly after the birth of the baby, named after Alice by Harriet, Alice had a heart attack. She died shortly after, with Carolyn and Norrie at her side. "Exigent Circumstances" To Be Added "Curtains" To Be Added Season 2 "Heads Will Roll" Carolyn was found unconscious in her home by Joe, Norrie, and Angie. With Barbie and Rebecca Pine's help, they got Carolyn out before the house collapsed. Later, Big Jim told Norrie and Carolyn they can stay with him. Carolyn thanked Big Jim for the offer and told him Norrie to "keep her enemies close". "Reconciliation" To Be Added Appearances de:Carolyn Hill Category:Under the Dome Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters